Mostly Spice
by Emerald City Witch
Summary: Buttercup's done something bad, really, really bad. It seems that nobody can understand what she's going through. Or is there someone? Butch has been watching her, Buttercup's driving him crazy or is he just crazy for her? Can Butch help pick up the pieces of Buttercup's life? Or will she push him away?   1st PPG fic, Please take a peak inside and R&R! ButtercupXButch
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first PPG fic—be kind, and I'm going to try to do something romance-ish here, again be kind, I have never attempted romance before so, uh well…here goes nothing! **

-Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice.

These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls.

But,

Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction.

Chemical X.

Thus the Powerpuff Girls were born,

Using their ultra superpowers

_Blossom _

_Bubbles _

_& Buttercup_

have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of _evil._

Or at least that's how it was. Surprising how things can change in roughly ten short years. Or perhaps it's surprising how much things stay the same in ten short years.

_Forget my life! Why does all this funny stuff happen to me! _**(Author here, anybody get the reference?)**It's a bitterly cold and grey day as Buttercup slouches home, _three C's, two D's, and a big fat f. The Professor's gonna kill me. _The wind is strong, pushing her hair back wildly, not good weather for flying.

_They won't let me do winter sports with grades like these! Not to mention that I'm so dead. You should be more like Blossom, Buttercup. why does the Professor always compare me to Blossom—Blossom always gets good grades, top of her class, bright future, Blossom this and Blossom that, Blah blah blah! Well, I'm not Blossom! _

Buttercup kicked a rock viciously, it skittered thirty feet ahead leaving a long scorch mark across the sidewalk. _Like Blossom's actually going anywhere, she'll be stuck here just like the rest of us saving everybody's lazy butts._ Who knew that, at the age of five, dedicating your life to fighting crime and the forces of evil actually meant dedicating your _entire_ life. Not that she disliked her job, but a little normality wouldn't hurt. Getting called out of class by the mayor to fight giant monsters is most certainly not the way normal teenage girls spend their time. The worst part was that nobody understands what it's like to have these powers; sure Buttercup had her sisters—but somehow that's different. People didn't see her as Buttercup, they saw her as _ButtercupThePowerpuffGirl_. They sold merchandise, dolls, t-shirts; there was even a TV show!

But people were so busy watching her they forgot to look at her. To see her for who she really is, not the just sister of Bubbles and Blossom, but the athletic sophomore with a bit of an attitude problem who likes to eat Doritos and watch re-runs of Astro-boy. Nobody bothered to get to know that Buttercup.

Sometimes she felt so alone. Which was silly, she had two super-powered sisters, how could she possible feel alone? But as Buttercup will soon learn, you can't always control how you feel.

It wasn't until she reached the outside of Townsville that she heard the alarms. _Bank robbery?_ She thought, _I can get there before the mayor even reaches for the phone, anyway kicking butt always puts me in a good mood. _And in a green streak she was gone, backpack left in the dust.

There were three masked men clambering into the back of a get-away van when Buttercup appeared on the scene, eyebrows arched and scowling. They didn't stand a chance. Her sisters hadn't shown up yet, _perfect,_ she liked flying solo from time to time. With one swift kick the van went flying. She should have caught it, but she didn't, she let it fall with a sickening crunch of metal on pavement. Money flew spiraling around her, _oops, guess I didn't give them time to secure the loot._ Melting the crumpled metal with her laser vision Buttercup ripped off the side of the van and sent it flying. The crooks stared paralyzed with fear, so dizzy they couldn't tell which end was up. Buttercup loved to freak people out. Now she could have stopped here, she should have stopped here but she didn't.

Leaping inside she began to pummel them one by one into a bloody pulp ignoring their cries for mercy. She was killing them and she didn't care. Something had been building inside her, tension, month after month. And Buttercup had finally snapped there was so much emotion trapped up inside her and the only way she knew how to let it out was through rage. Her hands were bruised, her throat was raw, it wasn't until then that she realized she was screaming.

A voice snapped her out of her trans. A high distraught voice shrieking _Buttercup!_ It was Bubbles but it wasn't Bubbles. It was in her head.

And she stopped, panting, beaten. _Oh god, oh god, what's wrong with me? What have I done!_

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she blubbered.

Had she killed them? They were so quiet and motionless. Her skin prickled with goose flesh not from the cold. She flew up, terrified, surrounded by people and news cameras. And her sisters. She streaked off in a daze.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles called in unison.

"Come back" Bubbles said softly, a waver in her voice.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, please please, please, R&R! Thinking that I'm going to be doing POV's for all the girls, maybe the RRB too? Or maybe strictly stick with Buttercup and Butch, dunno yet. Anyway tell me what you think! :D **

**~Phlinn **


	2. Chapter 2

**~Thanks for the favorites guys! And a special thanks to Coketree27 for the first (and hopefully not last) review! Here we go, chapter two. **

Talk about a great day, more than anything Buttercup wanted to go home; however, at the same time she wanted to be as far away from home as possible. She speed blindly across the sky. _What have I done? _Her heart felt like bursting, tears ran down her cheeks, for the first time in her fifteen and a half years Buttercup felt helpless.

By the time she reached the Townsville Space-needle Butter cup was exhausted, landing right on the top, she laid on her stomach thinking that perhaps if she didn't move a muscle she might disappear. She stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, ignoring the cold of the metal against her flesh and the brisk breeze bouncing around her. She didn't move, she didn't think, she barely inhaled. It was as if she had entered a trance and she would have happily stayed there for the rest of her life. But, of course, Buttercup couldn't do that. Buttercup wouldn't do that—it wasn't who she was, she was stronger than that. Or was she?

The sun began to set casting shadows over her city, the sky turned from purple to pink to orange before Buttercup found the strength to sit up. Goosebumps etched across her bare arms, at some point she had lost her track jacket, and she didn't care. Her bright green eyes were swollen nearly shut, but she didn't feel like crying anymore, she didn't feel much of anything anymore. Except maybe numb. _Where were Blossom and Bubbles? _

Just as she was thinking this two figures appeared silhouetted against the sunset, slowly the floated toward her. _About time, where have they been?_

Much to Buttercups chagrin it was not her sisters, quite the opposite actually. For it was the girls arch nemeses_(nemesie sounds better)_, no she was not greeted with the caring faces of Bubbles and Blossom, but instead the harsh sneers of Brick and Butch.

Buttercup buried her head in her knees; _it was just like the jerks to show up at the worst time._

"Hey look, it's a _Powerpuff Girl,_ what's up _Buttercup"_ Brick said sarcastically, "have a widdle fight with your creampuff sisters?"

"Go away" Buttercup mumbled into her knees. If they heard her they didn't acknowledge it.

"Hey Boomer, get up here! We got a pouty-puff on our hands" Brick shouted over his shoulder, Butch twitched—seems like that pretty much all he does lately.

"Go _away" _Buttercup said, louder this time raising her head. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I won't give them the benefit._ Her traitor lips trembled, _what's wrong with me?_

"Maybe we should go" Butch whispered with a twitch.

"What're you talking about? Don't tell me you're going all Boomer on me" Brick smacked Butch on the back of the head, "speaking of which, where is the moron?"

Butch smacked Brick back, Brick smacked Butch. Once they got started there was no stopping them. Buttercup stood to her feet, she opened her mouth and she screamed.

"_Go-away-you-disgusting-pigs-before- I-rip- you-limb-from-limb-and-feed –your-corpse- to-the-children-of-Townsville- for-lunch!" _Then she let out a sonic bloodcurdling scream. Boomer who had finally arrived on the scene and mimicking his brothers slapped his hands over his ears.

"Let's get outta here" Brick turned on his heels, his brother's right behind him. But as they took off, one of them looked over his shoulder; one of them stared back at her until she was no more than a speck in the distance. Butches forehead wrinkled as he watched her slowly grow smaller and smaller until she vanished from view, but Buttercup refused to vanish from his thoughts.

As the sun quickly faded across the sky, dusking giving way to night, Buttercup sat transfixed. How long had it been since she last watched the sun set? Now that she thought about it, maybe she never had. Maybe she never had the time to. Despite the horrors of the day Buttercup was…happy. An irresistible urge to laugh suddenly immersed her. Thrusting her head back Buttercup laughed and laughed, she laughed until she cried, until her sides ached and she couldn't breathe.

"What's happening to me? What's gonna happen to me?" She said out loud once her hysteria had wound down. Buttercup had lost all track of time; at this point she knew that it was dark and that she was beat. The stars were out but it was impossible to tell through the hazy lights of the city.

She couldn't stay on the Space needle all night, her eyelids grew heavy, she should get her backpack and jacket but Buttercup didn't care. All she wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed, wakeup and pretend none of this happened. Of course it wouldn't work that way, but she could try.

It was in fact a good thing that Buttercup didn't go looking for her book-bag. It was gone, along with her jacket. She may not have known but someone was looking out for her. Someone was making sure she made it home safe that night, a silly thing to do, over the years it had been made obvious that Buttercup could look out for herself. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. So when he could he helped her out, he didn't know why he did these things—it both scared him, it scared him to think he could be going soft.

It was midnight by the time Buttercup drug herself into bed, nobody had bothered to stay up. This hurt. As if they didn't care, her sisters, the Professor, they all slept. If Buttercup had cared to notice she would have seen the flush in Bubble's cheeks, the puffiness of her eyes. She would have seen that Bubbles had cried herself to sleep.

**~Remember, please, please, R&R! I appreciate your input; I'm still pretty scared about writing this—wish me luck. And thank you for reading **

**~Phlinn **


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Feels like it's been a while—I would be ripping this out faster(been swamped with school. It's finally spring break though! Thanks for all the sweet reviews, and favs! Now on with the plot.**_

A crease of light cast across Buttercups face, she squinted her eyes but couldn't see past it. Rolling over she buried her face in a pillow, and pulled the blankets over her (head just for good measure).

"Go away" She rasped, it felt like years since she had last used her voice.

"Buttercup, it's been a week, what do you think you're doing? You've hardly been out of bed, let alone touched your homework" Blossoms voice was exasperated in a way she had come to master over the past few years, "Don't you have any idea what this will do to your accumulative GPA?"

"Who cares"

"_who cares?"_she echoed, "What. Is. Wrong. With. You?" Blossom spoke each word as if it was an independent sentence.

Buttercup refused to answer; Blossom knew very well what was wrong with her. She waited a minute staring at the lump in the bed that her sister had become before turning swiftly to stomp down the stairs screaming for the Professor. _Why can't they just leave me alone, if I wanted to talk about it I'd talk about it. _

Before Buttercup could roll over again footsteps were pounding up the stairs. The door flew open with a bang as the lights flicked on instantly blinding her. The Professor was talking a mile a minute but she just ignored him, or she did until he began to gather up the bed-spread. With her still in it. Wrapping her up like a burrito he lifted her out of the bed bridal style. Buttercup struggled and kicked and flailed, she didn't want to hurt him though. The whole time he just kept talking. Blabber, blabber, blabber.

"Now Buttercup I don't want to resort to force but it seems we don't have much of a choice. You are getting out of bed and we are taking you to see the doctor"

"_What? _I don't need a doctor" Buttercup struggled fiercely against the confines of her comforter.

"Well not a doctor exactly"

"_A shrink!" _Buttercup shrieked "_you can't make me! I aint going" _

"Buttercup, _proper grammar_" Blossom gasped.

Then they were outside, in the car, Blossom had a firm hold on her legs just in case she made a desperate attempt for freedom. All the fight had gone out of her though; she succumbed to her fate.

Butch glanced around the lunch room nervously; she hadn't been in school all week. Was this supposed to be good? Was this supposed to be bad? Why did he even care? Butch jumped about ten feet when his brother came up and slapped in hard on the back.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you was hiding something" Brick said.

"Who me? Hide someone, er, something—why would I be hiding anything?" Butch blurted nervously, "I got, I got nothing to hide"

Brick squinted at him, "My money, you been hiding my money, remember? You owe me?"

Butch let out a laugh that sounded more like a yelp, "Oh, yeah, yeah, I got it right here."

"What's up with you, you been all jumpy—well you're always jumpy but this is just…" his voice trailed off, Butch could practically see the gears in his brain working. "Cut sixth period, Boomer's picking up paint, maybe some good old vandalism will knock some sense in to you"

Brick began to walk away, gears still turning; Butch shouted after him, "Brick, you're money?" He held out the folded ten—almost as a peace offering.

Brick glanced over his shoulder, "Keep it." And he was gone.

"So?" Buttercup slumped down in her chair, arms crossed, "What else is there to say? You already know everything about me, how about we make both our jobs easier and you let me leave?" She had never felt more humiliated in her life, there she sat in her green polka-dot pajamas, hair sticking flat to her head (thanks to a week of no shampoo), her face was all puffy and blotchy as if she had some infectious disease, and they expected her to just pretend everything was all hunky-dory. And pour her heart out to this lady, who she had just met, like everything was normal? Fat chance. She didn't even have on a bra, how was she supposed to talk to anyone without a bra? Humiliating.

_Just-call-me-Jo _looked over her glasses quizzically at Buttercup, _what kind of shrink goes by Jo? _But that's how she introduced herself—just call me Jo, like maybe it was supposed to make everything seem less weird. Well, it wasn't working.

"You say that I already know all about you, and it's hard not to in a city like this, but that's the super-hero we're talking about. What I want to know about is Buttercup—minus the crime fighting."

Stating that Buttercup was flabbergasted would be an understatement. No one had ever wanted to know about the _real_ her—even if this lady was getting paid, it might be her only chance.

"Where do I start?" She breathed.

"Where ever you want." Jo smiled and crossed her legs, "How about the beginning?"

"Well, uh, the very beginning," She paused, "I guess it all started with a lonely guy—sugar, spice, and everything nice."

Then she smiled, something it felt she had not done in years.

_**~Hope you like, please R&R it's what keeps me going! Thanks for reading! –Phlinn **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thank you everybody for all the great reviews and all the favorites! Keep reviewing, it's what keeps me going! :D **

Buttercup decided that she was still mad with the Professor and Blossom; they couldn't make her talk to them. So she wouldn't. As she watched the water swirl around her feet and down the drain—it was so nice to finally take a shower.

She hadn't planned on it but in the end she spilt her guts, everything. Even about how she hates sharing a bathroom with Bubbles because she's always getting hairspray and cosmetics all over the counter. She did talk about what had happened the past week—she didn't want to know what had happened—she knew she had a temper but she had never wanted to kill anyone. Seriously maim—yes. But murder, no. Buttercup couldn't overcome this if she didn't face the facts. She had seriously injured these people, crooks or not, and she felt horrible about. She still didn't know the extent of their injuries, and she didn't want to. Yet. Someday Buttercup would have to but she wasn't ready.

Jo's advice: face the music. Get out of bed, go to school, pretend everything was fine. The idea of it made Buttercup want to rush into the bathroom and drown herself in the toilet—_man I am getting seriously weird in head, maybe school will be good for me. Drowning in the toilet? _

But for now she could just sit here, on the floor of the shower and let the scalding water wash away all her problems.

_Maybe make a public apology? How can I deal with this, I'm a kid. I shouldn't have to worry about this kind of stuff. _

And as much as Buttercup hated to admit it, she was scared. Not only of the consequences of her actions but of herself. Maybe she shouldn't use her powers for a while, _maybe they're too dangerous—maybe I'm too dangerous. _Her stomach dropped as if she was going down in an elevator.

_No more fighting crime, I'll only use them if it's an emergency. I can't take the risk of hurting anyone else. _

So there she sat, on the floor of the shower, mulling this over in her head until all the hot water was gone.

Butch sat on the front steps of the school, the sun was setting sending intense shades of orange across the sky. Another sign that the days were getting shorter. Cold bit into his fingers and toes, Butch shivered a bit, feeling numb both on the outside and inside. He wanted to think, in order to think he had to be alone, in order to be alone he had to get away from his brothers, in order to get away from his brothers he had to hide. This was not an easy thing to do. Naturally he came to the last place they'd look for him, school. Sure, Butch thought he was pretty smart.

He wondered if Buttercup had ever gotten her backpack, he'd left it on her front step last week. She hadn't been to school all week, it drove him crazy. Why did he care though? Butch certainly didn't want to. However, it didn't seem that Butch had much of a choice.

Taking a quick glance over both shoulders—nobody was around—he drew up his backpack. Unzipping it he rifled through the contents, it was still there. Smashed into the very bottom of the bag, beneath a disarray of papers and a geometry book, was the dark green track jacket.

"Buttercup! Come on, it's movie night!" Blossom shouted up the stairs before turning to her sister, "Bubbles, you know what to do."

Nodding Bubbles floated quietly up the stairs toward their bedroom. Peeking around the door into the darkness sent a shiver up her spine—she still hadn't gotten over fear of the dark.

"Buttercup?" she squeaked.

"What!" Buttercup was exasperated, "leave me alone"

"But Buttercup" Bubbles opened the door further, casting light across the carpet. Then she saw her, sitting on the floor with her back to the bed and arms clasped tightly around her knees. Buttercup glared, her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. Frantically she rubbed at them with her sleeve.

"Leave me alone"

"Buttercup, please, I haven't seen you all week" Bubbles chin began to quiver, she was so worried, her heart ached.

"Fine!" Buttercup stomped to her feet, "Jeez Bubbles, if you're gonna be such a baby about it." Shoving past her, Buttercup clomped down the stairs. Bubbles was relieved, this was the Buttercup she knew.

It wasn't until Buttercup was halfway across the living room that she noticed her backpack was by the door. She whirled around the face Blossom and the Professor on the couch, pointing at the bag she demanded "What's that doing here?"

Blossom raised her hands in defense; "I found it on the front step"

"Yeah, somebody rang the door bell and I went to answer it and there was nobody there except your backpack" Bubbles said as she descended the staircase.

Without another word Buttercup stomped across the room, situating herself on the floor in front of the couch. She sat as far away as possible from Blossom and the Professor.

They ignored her for the most part and graveled about what movie to watch. Buttercup didn't care; she found the pop corn bowl and began shoveling its contents into her mouth greedily. She didn't know what they finally decided to watch. She stared at the TV intently but didn't see anything.

**Thanks for reading! Please remember to R and R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, long time since I updated, things have been a little crazy, enjoy and please R&R!**

School felt so stupid now, what had seemed so important to Buttercup a week ago now felt childish. That's not what the real world is, _and it's not like I'm going anywhere anyway_ Buttercup thought bitterly _I'll always have to be here, with my sisters, fighting crime. It's not like I'll ever be able to grow up and have real life. _

Her chest ached as if there was a sob creeping up her throat, but she wouldn't let it escape, so it was stuck. Buttercup was supposed to be at school, she had promised she'd drag herself out of bed; she had put on her backpack and headed out the front door. She was walking aimlessly, staring down at her shoes. _I forgot how much faster flying was_, Buttercup hated being 'grounded' but not enough to brake her vow, it wasn't like she was in a rush to get anywhere anyway. Her arms were covered in goose flesh, but she refused to wear a jacket for two reasons, one was that she_ wanted _her green jacket—it was her favorite, and the other was the shear fact that Buttercup wanted to feel something. Something other than numb. The cold was better than nothing, in a way it felt good.

Without thinking she turned abruptly into a coffee shop, she hadn't been out much since the _accident_, Buttercup didn't really know what to expect.

The little bell on the door jingled as she walked in, there weren't many people in the little shop but as they realized who had walked in the stared openly. Buttercup's cheeks grew hot as she took a seat in the back corner, trying to appear inconspicuous. It didn't seem to work very well. She placed her backpack on the little table in front of her and slid down in the chair, now she wished she had worn a coat, Buttercup wanted to pull it around herself and disappear. The remaining customers ordered before leaving casting quick glances her way. Buttercup slid further and further down in her seat.

Butch strode through the hallways with fierce intent. He scanned the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of green or a snippet of short black hair, nothing. No Buttercup. Brick and Boomer were becoming suspicious, he must tread carefully. Butch didn't want them to find out that he could maybe, possibly be _going soft._ He'd taken all the precautions, his brothers were at home in bed, they rarely showed up to school and when they did it was always late. Swallowing hard he pushed the through the crowd. If Butch couldn't find Buttercup this morning he would have to find one of her sisters.

Then, suddenly there she was—Bubbles. Butch smiled maliciously, _too easy. _In Butch's opinion Bubbles was a wimp and the easiest to get information out of. Staying several people behind, he stalked the blonde pigtails through the crowded halls right into the art class. Peaking around the corner Butch saw her, back to the door painting at an easel, she was alone. _She makes this too easy_ Butch thought, he quietly flew across the classroom and landed behind her. Bubble hummed quietly to herself, lost in her own world, Butch placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who" he said tightening his grip. Bubbles jumped a foot.

"Oh, um, well" She squeaked trying to pull away, Butch held her tighter.

"Let's cut to the chase, where's your sister?"

"Uh, I think Blossoms in the—"but before she could finish Butch cut her off.

"Buttercup, where's Buttercup"

"Who is this?" Bubbles said a note of suspicion in her voice. She quickly pulled away and lightly burned his hands with her eye beams. Butch yelped and pulled away quickly.

"You bitch" He twitched, shaking out his hands trying to rid them of the burning sensation.

"Butch" Bubble drew in a sharp breath, eyes widening. This wasn't exactly going as planned; attempting to gain some composure Butch crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want with _my _sister" Bubbles took a battle stance. Butch shrugged wanting to appear nonchalant, his face betrayed him; he could feel the heat rushing through his cheeks.

"Well for your information mister, I have no idea where my sister is and even if I did I wouldn't tell the likes of you!" In a rage Bubbles shoved him, hard, and stormed out of the room, tipping over her easel.

Well. _At least now I know she's not at school_ Butch thought scratching behind his ear. Raising his foot he prepared to stomp through the flimsy paper of the canvas, something made Butch pause. Bending down her peered closer at the painting, the air rushed out of him like a swift punch to the gut. Butch went reeling back, grabbing the corner of the canvas he hurled it across the room with such force it cracked the wall. His blood was boiling over, he could feel his body twitching, Butch slowly clenched and unclenched his fists. This could wait. Buttercup first, Buttercup first.

**Few got some of that out of my system, thanks for reading! Remember to review **


End file.
